Benjamin Tennyson (Dimension 72)
Benjamin Tennyson in this dimension is a rich young superhero, who became one out of boredom in life. Biography Benjamin Tennyson grew up in the lap of luxury, but he was never content with his life. His parents pushed him into being a child of two wealthy people, which he hated. He was never ever happy with such a life and he always wanted to do more. He wanted to help people, and sitting around while his parents made money, was something he could not do. Then on his summer vacation, he went to their summer home out in the forest for some rest and relaxation. He sat in his room playing a video game, but soon something catches his eyes. This metal sphere crashes through the window of his parent's summer home and Benjamin is both scared and excited. He touches the sphere which causes it to open and inside is the Omnitrix. It instantly grafts itself to his hand, but all Benjamin can think about is how amazing it is. His very advanced young mind allows him to quickly understand how the machine works. He even tells himself that he can finally help people with the watch. Although soon tragedy strikes because not too long after he finds the Omnitrix, Benjamin soon learns that his parents died. It was a plane crash over the Grand Canyon and there were no survivors. Benjamin is heart broken by this, but soon he moves on because now with his parents dead, he'll have to start running all of his parent's businesses and side ventures. Although for the time being he is considered too young, so someone else fills in for Benjamin until he turns eighteen. So then Benjamin's life goes on and he becomes a superhero in Bellwood and it is everything he ever wanted. There's thrill, danger, but also the sheer joy of saving someone's life from harm that he loves. Although Benjamin soon learns some very horrible news because it looks like Benjamin's parents did not die in a plane crash. It was intentional and was ordered to be done by someone and that the plane crash was just a cover up. This eventually changed Benjamin to be a much more colder and emotionless person, but still values the sense of justice and does not give up being a superhero. Over the years though he has gathered a large rogues gallery, but his arch foe is Psyphon. Psyphon is an intelligent, selfish, and all around evil. He is an intergalactic arms dealer who uses an army of Super Techadon robots to try and kill Benjamin, take his Omnitrix, and eventually take over the galaxy. Benjamin has come really close to catching him, but Psyphon always manages to slip away from him. Benjamin on the other hand while a now known superhero is not a member of the Plumbers. He has been asked to join, but out right refuses because first off his grandfather Max kept that life a secret, but also Benjamin hates their form of "justice". All the alien criminals that they catch are sent to the Null Void with no possibility of ever returning. So Benjamin refuses to join, but does agree that the alien criminals or even some of the more imaginative Earth criminals need to be contained. So he began constructing new super prison complexes that can house all these criminals. Benjamin builds and finances them all by himself and they have kept the people of Bellwood and Earth much safer. Although Benjamin intends to find the one who was responsible for murdering his parents and he is going to make them pay. Some time later though, Earth is invaded by the entire Anur System and its evil leader, Zs'Skayr. He covered the planet in darkness and began converting its people into Ectonurite pawns. Ben's team were captured and imprisoned, but he managed to evade capture. For nine agonizing months Ben leads a one man Assault on Zs'Skayr in hopes of liberating his conquered world. He even sacrificed his own Omnitrix by converting it into a powerful bomb. So he then had to continue on the fight himself without its alien powers. His loss of his weapon did not deter him one bit and he continued his battle. In the end his body went through a lot of battle damage with scars, bruises and broken bones that all have not healed properly. However in time thanks to perseverance and careful planning, Benjamin defeated Zs'Skayr and freed his world. For his heroism and dedication, Azmuth even gave him a new Omnitrix. Benjamin continued his heroics, but chooses to fight alone now without his friends' aid. His body may have physical scars, but his mind and soul have scars that may never heal. Appearance Benjamin dresses very formally as he wears a black blazer, white dress shirt, and a bright orange neck tie. However he also dresses some what casually too because he wears a pair of jeans and a pair of bright orange sneakers. Benjamin has to wear a pair of glasses as well and has had to wear them ever since he was ten years old. Due to his one man army assault on Zs'Skayr however, Benjamin gained a lot of battle damage all over his body. He has scars, cuts, and bruises that have not and can't fully heal, but also has damage on his knuckles which are so deformed from fighting hand to hand that he wears gloves to hide them. Trivia *He's very serious and takes his job, who some believe a bit too seriously. *His hair is naturally black instead of brown like Ben Tennyson Prime. *He is an expert scientist, mathematician, and engineer. Even some Galvan have noticed his skills. *Insanely wealthy. *He designs alien prison facilities that most alien criminals on Earth reside. *Benjamin tries to rely mainly on his own personal skills that he taught himself, instead of having to use the Omnitrix. *He has to wear glasses. *He has anger issues and they usually get the better of him. *Even though he has a rational and scientific mind, Benjamin believes in the supernatural like magic. *Unlike the prime Ben, Benjamin is 100% human. His grandmother was not Verdona, but an Earth woman that Max met in the Plumbers. *Benjamin generally considers himself an asexual, but has some latent homosexual feelings. *Benjamin didn't name his aliens when he still had his Omnitrix. *He gets irate when people call him Ben and not Benjamin. Benjamin 72.png|Benjamin with Omniverse style art. Benjamin Scarred.png|Scars exposed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Heroes Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters